The safety and health problems of the people who are employed in agricultural operations, both in the U.S. and abroad, have only recently started to receive the attention they deserve. Efforts following the enactment of the William Steiger Act to deal effectively with agriculture's needs have shown the paucity of information available, the scarcity of individuals and/or organizations working on its occupational safety and health problems both nationally and internationally. Thus we propose an International Congress to be held in the U.S. using an existing organization (International Association of Agricultural Medicine and Rural Health, which has been meeting outside the U.S. since its inception in 1962), to focus additional attention on the occupational safety and health problems of the U.S. Said Congress will provide a forum and means to accumulate the latest worldwide research and expertise and views on the subject. This then will provide a published compedium of the present state of the art concerning occupational safety and health both nationally and internationally